custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Oracle23
Hello, and welcome to Custom Bioniclepedia. I wanted to thank you for updating the no image available picture; I was thinking about doing that. Thank you and overall, welcome! Have fun on the Custom Bioniclepedia team! Crazy-Lihkan38: Welcomes the Oracle23 {Talk to me!} February 18, 2008; 11:39 AM Hi, I would be very greatful if you fixed my images! Oh, but please make sure you spell all of the names right. Toa Retyk 00:39, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, want to vote for User of the Month? Toa Retyk 03:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Well, just because you're new doesn't mean you can't vote. And for all my articles, you can go to my Category. Toa Retyk 19:04, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Awesome picture! I hope I don't sound to picky, but actually, Toa Shojua (yellow) has Dekar's Mask and Toa Gennabim (green) has Defilak's-but now that I think of it, he looks better with that Kanohi. If you were able to make Gali have yellow limbs on that one, could you do it on the actual Toa Shojua Page (with Dekar's Mask)? Oh, well, guess I'd better get to work on the new Gennabim and the new Toa Teremeary Images. See ya!¥ Toa Retyk 02:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) PS-I just thought that was a cool symbol, I found it at the bottom and have no idea what it means. "True" Dume Hi, I'm Link0505, a member of this Wikia. I was viewing your "True" Dume page and thought that his tools should have their own pages. If it's OK, I'd be happy to make them for you. Reply Hi :) please can you link me to the page where you asked about new admins? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 19:29, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :OK, I've adjusted the vote page a bit, to help get some activity going, and set a site notice. Let's see how that works this week :) -- sannse (talk) 20:40, 18 February 2008 (UTC) OK, so I created "True" Dume's tools. Here: Shadow Chain, Sword of Judgment If you don't like it or if you think it needs more informations, tell me or edit it yourself. :) Link0505 04:24, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Link0505 Well, TBH is Toa Bounty Hunter. You can see him in the CL88 Comix. My Image I haven't been on here in a while. I guess I should get back on and see what all has happened since I left. But, as for your question. Of course, that would be great. Thanks. -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 18:42, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Since you liked my articles on Shadow Chain and Sword of Judgment, may I create the Kraakhan Nuva and Falmakh City? (or one of them) :) Link0505 09:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) LINK0505 favicon Hi, have a look at http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images//6/64/Favicon.ico - how's that? -- sannse (talk) 19:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Um, I'm sorry, but Falmakh is my first article about a region, so I want to make it more creatively. Could you give me more time for that? I can make Kraakhan Nuva now, though. Link0505 08:39, 27 February 2008 (UTC) LINK0505 TOP I would like to join in The Oracle Productions, like you offered me. :) Link0505 08:56, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Link0505 Opehri's Blog -2/27/08 I would want to tell you that im very impressed with your blog. Keep doing the good work. I also like your pictures. --Hodoka2 02:54, 28 February 2008 (UTC) -2/28/08 Thank you for responding back to me. --Hodoka2 20:15, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Logo Hello. You can change the logo for the older skins by uploading an image called Wiki.png (the .png needs to be lower case). It should be no larger than 145 pixels square. For the newer skins (quartz and monaco), you should upload an image called Wiki wide.png which is 266 pixels wide and 75 pixels tall. Angela (talk) 19:41, 28 February 2008 (UTC) TOP How can I join TOP? Link0505 02:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC) LINK0505 I made the Kraakhan Nuva article as "True" Dume's mask. Link0505 03:20, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Link0505 Manual of Style -3/1/08 I have a quetion. What do you mean about the Manual of Style? Do I have to put that image so that my pages won't be deleted? Please respond back to me as quickly as possible. Hodoka2 04:35, 2 March 2008 (UTC) First thing that comes to mind when developing a MOS (Manual of Style) is the tense. What is the tense of the universe you're talking in? Most Wikis use past tense, which I think is what Bionicle is in. That means all articles must be written in past tense, unless they are talking about an event that is coming up, which should only relate to real-world objects, or Out-of-Universe. I don't think the "coming up" part will apply to Custom Bionicle, but better safe then sorry. Next thing that comes to mind is structure of an article. What is the basic layout that would be suitable for Custom Bionicle. An example would be: :#Title/Article Templates other than infobox/Infobox/Eras(if this wiki has eras. An era would be a time period in which the character lived in. e.g: Metru Nui Era, Great Cataclism Era, Mata Nui Era. There can be smaller eras within these larger eras, these are just some of the ones that came to mind.) :#Main Article :#See Also (if applicable) :#Appearances (if applicable) :#Categories Another thing that would be helpful is deciding which language the Wiki is to be edited in. Custom Bionicle would be english...however, which dialect of english. American English, British English, Australian/New Zealand English, or some other variation? This will help with spelling and grammar so that there isn't any confusion eventually leading to edit wars. Having something on naming articles might come in handy, that way users don't constantly move their article to fit the name they want. If the name is about a character, their full original name is needed. If the character has a nickname, include it within the article, not the title. If the article is about a species, it is to be singular, although all most of the species in Bionicle are the same word for singular and plural, so this shouldn't be much of a problem. Also, titles for characters should not be included in the title of the article (e.g: Lewa not Toa Lewa). A couple more things that might be useful are Headings and Capitalization. Headings should be used as opposed to 'Bold' markup. This will help with reading and editing as a table of content will automatically appear. Capitalization should go along with grammar and spelling of the dialect selected for the Wiki but there can be a few exceptions such as specific titles for characters (e.g: Toa Tahu, Turaga Vakama. Toa and Turaga are a title for Tahu and Vakama.) Species should also always be capitalized. Those are just some things that I find would be useful for an MOS. Details on the layout should go in a layout guide describing what specific articles should look like (e.g: what's the difference between a character article and game article). But that's a different matter that you admins will have to take up and decide what to do about. Hope this is helpful. -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 10:27, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Bioleader's Sergestion Hi TO23 are you an Admin because I would like to ask you or them wether Me and ToaAuserv can set up a Compation to see who can build the best Fanon Creation (all the details) are on Auserv's Talk Page User talk:ToaAuserv. Bioleader 11:58, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Template:Delete Oracle I really think we should delete template:Delete. If someone used it, they could probably delete a whole page like an admin could. What do you think. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Who'' Else?]] {Talk to me here.} *Allright, sorry, I was kind of worried, and yes we should keep it. The description said "Paste this on a page to have it deleted." Alright thanks! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Who'' Else?]] {Talk to me here.} RE: RSFFW Favicon You must go to a Favicon creation website, follow the steps and you will get an image with *.fav extension, then you should upload it to the wiki. --Jigo22 Comic -3/9/08 Nice comic The Oracle. --Hodoka2 19:03, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Logo? -3/12/08 I am flattered that you would ask me to make a logo for your Oracle Productions. I can make a non animated logo for you. I can't do animated Gifs because I don't have a program that allows me to do that. I can make a movie of your logo or if you have a animation gif program, I can give you the pictures for you to animate it yourself. I would also need to know what you want the logo to look like. --Hodoka2 05:00, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Gatris Nui Hi Oracle! It's me, Crazy-Lihkan38! I was wondering, If Gatris Nui could also have a part in my Storyline, for having most of the residents of Canada Lands' Lihkan Village migrate by boat or airship to Gatris Nui. I wanted to know if I could. If I added an extra land, Universe Mapiverse would get pretty crowded! Tell me what you think. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[user_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] :Alright, I'll leave it in your category. I just wanted something big coming up in the storyline, the native people can be called Gatrisians or something (whatever you wan tto call them) but the ones that come there (my people) will be called Canadian Matoran, for they come from Canada Land. Thanks![[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']][[user_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Alright -3/12/08 Alright i will start on the logo tomarrow. Remember to give me partial credit for providing the pictures for you. --Hodoka2 01:41, 13 March 2008 (UTC) logo ready. -3/13/08 The logo is ready for you. They are in chronlogical. Just go to the new files and they should be there. --Hodoka2 21:17, 13 March 2008 (UTC) -3/14/08 Thanks for crediting me for the pictures. The logo looks very nice. I hope this is what you wanted for your logo. --Hodoka2 19:45, 14 March 2008 (UTC) New site -3/15/08 Thank you for responding. Im glad that you thought of making a site for you to florish your ideas and creative thoughts into your site. Before I went to custom bionicle, I had many ideas that I wanted to write into the internet. I could not do this because I did not know any site that concentrated on ideas or stories of other people's Bionicle MoCs. When I looked at a link of Diebeq's Youtube account, I found this site and thus I created my user name as Hodoka2 and became a part of a MoC community. Well thats my story and also I wish you the best of luck of on this new website you are creating. --Hodoka2 01:08, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Hi -3/16/08 Hi, I like your new backgroung for your new site. I do not feel like making a new account at this very moment because I have to keep track at my other accounts passwords and usernames. Hope you understand. Thanks for asking though. Oracle Nui You welcome and I love the site! I left a message on it! See you around! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] the moc contest, adding pictures message i don't know had to add a pic, if i dont know then how am i supposed to post one. i have a picture but i cant get it on the page, tell me how adn i will. p.s. im new to this so if i do anything wrong id actually like to be told, but not nagged. thank you very much for the help Daniel.c.c. 21:44, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Easter -3/23/08 Happy Easter The Oracle 23. Oh and I did not know you use imageshack for your pictures. --Hodoka2 00:28, 24 March 2008 (UTC) MoC Competition We really need to find a winner soon for the Competition! It's almost April. Crazy-Lihkan38 11:14, 24 March 2008 (UTC) - (Sorry I felt lazy about the sig) Help me plz? How do I make a sig like everyone els? Omega32 00:27, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Type in color/category's Hi, thanks for helping me with my siggy! Can you help me again? I need to know how to type in color, also I need to know more about category's. I see pages with category's all the time. How do I make one? -''Omega32 My user page My Talk Me on BZP Bionicle Fan Fiction Wiki Thank you for helping out on my new wiki. I could really need some help. I wanted to make a new wiki, and it gave me this to adopt. any suggestions? Crazy-Lihkan38 15:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Shadow eclipse response Im very sorry to say this but the movie is a stop-motion. I would have loved for him to be in my movie. I have also setted up my account on youtube and placed some old and new videos in better quality if you want to see them. BionTimeWorks Request Reply I would like to have a template. Could you please tell me what I need to do because I'm a bit new to this. Also it's a bit tiring typing that all the time. Qwertbreak 04:36, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making it for me. I don't mind you putting it in the articles. Also its good to know that someone's read my articles because no one wanted to join Custom Bionicles Inc. Qwertbreak 04:36, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Again, thanks. You can edit any of my pages from now on. I will also consider you part of Custom Bionicles Inc. because of that. If you don't want me to tell me. You can also give me ideas for projects or serials if you want to. Qwertbreak 02:12, 19 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Oracle Sure, but I'll have to read through his article first. Arnie 08:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Btw, that characters template needs fixing. I would help, but its look too complicated for me. Arnie 19:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) about the message. -4/24/08 I put that message there by mistake. Thats why i deleted the message I sent you.--Hodoka2 03:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Ok Thanks. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 17:54, 6 May 2008 (UTC) P.S.: Can you upload Sprites/.bmp files here? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 18:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) .bmp files Categories Can we upload them yet? R.S.V.P. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 17:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) How do I change it to a .png file? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 12:46, 10 May 2008 (UTC) I'm starting my Fanfic. I'll post it as often as I can. It'll tell of my character from a Pocket Dimension, who is forced into exile into the current universe. I have it all planned out. Do things like this get posted in the News? R.S.V.P. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 21:06, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I'm actually postponing work on the characters until after the Serial is posted. P.S: How do I get a Category for my work? R.S.V.P. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 17:35, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 12:49, 15 May 2008 (UTC) sorry Hey Oracle, or Seth, sorry I haven't done much in a while, it may seem like I'm not a very good administrator. Is there anyone else you might want to be an admin? I can make other people admins, or if you want I can make you an admin who can make others admins. I haven't been online for awhile because i've been busy with other things. You know what, I'm just going to say it. Oracle, I believe you are a better admin than me, and I am proud to edit this wiki with you. If there is anything you need me to do, let me know and I get to it. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Admin -5/11/08 I would like to say thank you for giving me a postion as a admin, this is a great honor for me. I will do my best to use my admin powers for the better of custom bionicle and its wiki editors. --Hodoka2 01:10, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Skin -5/12/08 The thing is that I changed the skins by mistake and was a little bit nervous that I wasnt going to be able to revert it back. Luckly, I was able to find a way to change the skin back to saphffire. just to let you know. --Hodoka2 20:10, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Commercial -5/13/08 I was wondering if I could make a commercial video of Custom Bionicle and post it on Youtube. Now the video would have a powerpoint format and would inform people about the site and get more people to join custom bionicle. Tell me what you think of the idea. --Hodoka2 23:31, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Commercial preview -5/14/08 I can post it on my imageshack account since it not so popular. I will provide you the link when I make it. The video will not be a Bion-Works production, so it will not have my logo on it.--Hodoka2 03:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Commercial Ready -5/15/08 The Commercial is ready for you to tell me if it is O.K. to put it on youtube. Link: Custom Bionicle Commercial 'Note: Its Very informational. The Quallity of the video will be better on the youtube version.--Hodoka2 23:38, 15 May 2008 (UTC) RE: commercial Thank you for accepting the commercial. I will upload it today.--Hodoka2 02:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Video. -3/15/08 The hi-quallity commercial is ready for the viewing public to see on Youtube. Here is the link: Custom Bionicle Commercial My Suggestion is to put the video link on to the Main Page somewhere so that other members can see the video too.--Hodoka2 02:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Merge with biofanfic Hi :) Sorry it took me some time to get back to you. Sannse asked me to help you and biofanfic merge together. I was wondering who you've been in contact with there to negotiate the merge. I'll need to know which URL you want as your primary (custombionicle or biofanfic), and if you have any questions regarding the merge. Don't worry about the URL right now but we'll need to know where to move the content to once we've worked out everything and decided to merge your communities. Just get back to me at my talk page whenever convenient :) -- JSharp (talk) 19:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Okay :) Sounds good, Who do I need to get in touch with at BioFanFic to confirm the merge to Custom Bionicles? -- JSharp (talk) 19:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I've imported nonconflicting content pages over from BioFanFic :) The remaining pages (which will need to be merged by hand) are Main Page, Current events, and Toa Tromatuoy. -- JSharp (talk) 18:22, 3 June 2008 (UTC) question from daniel.c.c. oracle, thanks again for the pic help. another question, do you know how to make a digital version of bionicleslike on most pages? p.s. im likely to send all my messages here so check bakc from time to time. Daniel.c.c. 00:33, 4 June 2008 (UTC) option 2 Daniel.c.c. 00:51, 4 June 2008 (UTC) i haven't got a response in a while but the answer is option 2. also, i was looking at your cmoics and found them really good. if i end up making comics one day, at which point you will probably have made alot more, i expect my guys guest starring would be a great addition, when I was just playing with the legos, i had been making stories adn events that made it hilarious so mixed with the natural shinanigans of comics i would be awesome comics Daniel.c.c. 22:58, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Our Comics Hi Seth! I havve just started working on my movie, and, I was thinking: When I am done making it, and start making regular comcis again. Would you like to create something like CL88/Oracle's Comics? We could both think of ideas and use the same backround and things like that. What do you think? If not, I could also help you make The Oracle's Comics: the Movie if interested. Your OracleCon thing says u r online right now so I am posting. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|Lihkan'']]